Love Between Kekkaishi and Youkai
by Ayano27
Summary: When Yoshimori and Tokine were sent to Ukiyoe town to train harder, they met Rikuo and his friends, while they were staying at Ukiyoe town, Yoshimori developed a feeling for Tsurara which makes Tokine jealous and makes Rikuo act weirdly. And much more things happened , read to know. on Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Love Between Kekkaishi and Youkai

**Rating: **T

**Pairing**: Rikuo x Tsurara, Yoshimori x Tokine

**Summary: **When Yoshimori and Tokine were sent to Ukiyoe town to train harder, they met Rikuo and his friends, while they were staying at Ukiyoe town, Yoshimori developed a feeling for Tsurara which makes Tokine jealous and makes Rikuo act weirdly. And much more things happened , read to know.

**Author's note: **Yo minna~ we meet again in my new story and my first crossover! This is my first crossover, so, maybe it'll suck... so, gomen ne minna, if it's suck! ^^"  
Please do review this story, it motivates me to write a new chapter ne~ no flame please! "

**Warning: **AU, Spelling and grammars error as always, and OOC as well...

**Time line:**

***Nura Mago : **2 years after Nue's defeat (Rikuo and other are 15 here)  
***Kekkaishi : **Few months after Karasumori is sealed (Yoshimori is 15 here)

Saa.. let's start the story~ ^w^

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It's a peaceful morning before an old man shouted, calling for his lazy grandson. We can see clearly on his face that he is angry for not finding his grandson in his room. He has searched everywhere (except bathroom of course) in the house, but he still can't find him anywhere. Well, he could just try to search him in the bathroom, but that would be rude.

"YOSHIMORI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted the old man once again.

"What is it, jii-chan?" asked a boy that is around 15 years old.

The old man sighed as he found the one he has searched from about 30 minutes ago.

"Yoshimori, we need to talk." The old man told his grandson, Yoshimori.

Yoshimori nodded. Then the old man, Sumimura Shigemori, walk to his room, followed by Yoshimori who yawned loudly.

"Don't yawn so loudly like that, Yoshimori." Shigemori told him

"Yeeah, yeah, right." Yoshimori answered, a bit annoyed.

As both of them entered Shigemori's room, Shigemori instructed him to take a seat. Yoshimori followed his instruction, he seat, followed by his grandpa who starts to talk,

"So, Yoshimori... I and Tokiko decided that you and Tokine need to train far away from here."

"Hm, okay... where?" asked Yoshimori with a bored expression

"You and Tokine will go to Ukiyoe town and train there for 1 year. Is that clear?"

"Clear... ah, when will I and Tokine go?" asked Yoshimori again

"This weekend."

* * *

Weekend finally arrived, Yoshimori and Tokine are now in the train station, waiting for their train to come. As they waited, Tokine starts a little chat with Yoshimori.

"Ne, Yoshimori..." called Tokine

"What is it, Tokine?" asked

"Don't you'll miss your family when we're away for one year?" Tokine asked, making a sad face.

"Well, of course... I'll miss father and Toshimori... but not that _jiji(1_)." Yoshimori answered, whispering at the last part. "How about you, Tokine?" Yoshimori asked back

"I'll miss okaa-san(2) and obaa-chan(3) of course..." she answered, looking down. It seems that she didn't want to be seperated with her family for a long time...

"Tokine, don't look so—" before Yoshimori could finish his sentence, the train has arrived. Tokine took his hand and quickly run, entering the train and take an empty seat for her and another empty seat for Yoshimori.

As the train departed the station, Tokine looked out at the window and said quietly,

"Good bye... Okaa-san, Obaa-chan... and good bye, Karasumori..."

* * *

When the train arrived at Ukiyoe Town, Tokine and Yoshimori quickly get out from the train and walked out the station. They walked toward the adress that has been written in a piece of paper. It's the adress of the apartement they'll be staying for 1 year.

On their way, they passed an abandon park, and sensed youkai precense there. They quickly switch to their fighting stance. They stare at the shadow behind the tree as that shadow move towards them, and then...

"Ketsu!" Yoshimori used his kekkai to trap the shadow.

But the shadow didn't see the kekkai, just step foward and hit her head with the kekkai by accident.

"_Itai(4)_" Said a feminine voice that is owned by the shadow.

Then Yoshimori walked toward the shadow as he told Tokine to stay there, and when he took a look at the shadow, he saw a girl with long blue-black hair, with a pair of blue orbs looking at him frightened.

"Wh-Who are you...? P-please release me from this.. err... kekkai?" she asked, not sure of the thing that trapped her is a kekkai or something else.

Yoshimori immediately release the kekkai and apologized to her.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were an ayakashi!" he said, apologizing to the girl he trapped just now.

"I-It's alright—!" The girl replied, suspiciously looking nervous.

'_I-Is he an onmyouji or something? If yes, I'm really in a trouble now!'_ the girl thought.

"Um... are you and that girl new here?" asked the girl, pointing at Tokine.

Yoshimori nodded and introduced him self,

"My name is Sumimura Yoshimori, and that's Yukimura Tokine. We moved here for training."

"_Baka(5)_! Why did you tell her our purpose here?" Tokine scolded him as she smack him

"Sorry..." he muttered

"Ah... if I may know, training for what? Ah, I'm so rude, I'm sorry, my name is Oikawa Tsurara, nice to meet you two!" she introduced herself

"Ah, we're training to become the best kekkaishi in the world!" Yoshimori told Tsurara, earning another smack from Tokine.

"Kekkaishi?" Tsurara asked in wonder

"Hah.. since Yoshimori has told you why we were here... well, Kekkaishi is almost the same as onmyouji, but we don't used shikigami to attack." Tokine said, answering Tsurara's question.

"So, what did you use to attack...? you use kekkai?" asked Tsurara again

"Yup! Ah, please keep it as a secret, would you?" begged Tokine

"Um... sure..." Tsurara said nervously, she seemed scared for a reason. "Ah, it's almost night time... I need to go now... bye! See you around!" Tsurara bid a good bye to them.

"Ah wait! May I know where is your school?" asked Yoshimori

"It's Ukiyoe middle school!" Tsurara answered as she run.

On Tsurara's way home, she thought,

'_Now two troublesome poeple come... fiuh... That's a close call, I thought they'll notice that I'm a Yuki-Onna... hah.. better report to Rikuo-sama now!'_

Then she run again, entering the big mansion of Nura Gumi, the biggest strongest youkai clan in Japan.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Ayano: **So, how is it minna? Is it good? Please tell me! And I'm sorry for every grammar/spelling mistake!

**Tsurara: **Please review minna-san~!

**Yoshimori: **Or not I'll destroy you guys with kekkai!

**Tokine**: Baka! You can't do that! =="

* * *

Dictionary:

Jiji: A rude way to call granfather

Okaa-san: An informal way to call mother

Obaa-chan: A more informal way to call Grandmother

Itai: it hurts.

Baka: Stupid


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Love Between Kekkaishi and Youkai

**Rating: **T

**Pairing**: Rikuo x Tsurara, Yoshimori x Tokine

**Summary: **When Yoshimori and Tokine were sent to Ukiyoe Town to train harder, they met Rikuo and his friends, while they were staying at Ukiyoe Town, Yoshimori developed a feeling for Tsurara, which makes Tokine jealous and makes Rikuo act weirdly. And mmuch more things happened, read to know.

**Author's note: **I only get 2 reiews..but it's alright ne ^^"a here is the second chapter(I postt thisfaster because I wont be able to play internet for the next days...)

**Warning: **AU, Spelling and grammars error as always, and OOC as well...

**Time line:**

***Nura Mago : **2 years after Nue's defeat (Rikuo and other are 15 here)  
***Kekkaishi : **Few months after Karasumori is sealed (Yoshimori is 15 here)  
Saa... The second chapter~! *w*

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Tsurara entered the Nura Gumi mansion, and quickly turn to her youkai form. She ran to the backyard where the Sakura tree stood, she have guessed that her master is sitting on one of the branches, staring at the sky. And look, she was right, her master, Nura Rikuo(in his night form), is really sitting on one of the branches, looking at the sky.

"R-Rikuo-sama..." Tsurara called.

Rikuo looked down and see his loyal comrade, Tsurara, and asked her,

"What is it, Tsurara?"

"Ah, ano... well.. uh.. just now, when I'm just coming back from helping the Arawashi clan, I met two people, one of them is a boy, he trapped me using a kekkai, but then, he released me because he thought I'm a human, since I'm in my human form that time.. and then, when we talk, the two of them claimed themselves as kekkaishi. They are a bit dangerous, since they hunt youkais and destroy them... what should we do, Rikuo-sama?" asked Tsurara

"Hm, before that... what's a kekkaishi?" asked Rikuo

"Uh, kekkaishi is—" before Tsurara started to explain what a kekkaishi is, a feminine voice suddenly interupted

"Kekkaishi litteraly means Barrier Master. Kekkaishi is almost the same as only difference is that kekkaishi use kekkai to destroy youkai, instead of using shikigami like onmyouji." Explained a feminine voice from behind the shoji.

The girl slid the door and revealed herself as Keikain Yura, the next head of the Keikain Family. She has been staying at the Nura Clan mansion since 2 years ago, after She and Rikuo defeated Nue and his followers.

"Oh.. hm.. that will be troublesome... well, we'll see later if they are really dangerous for us, for now, stay alert." Rikuo ordered.

Tsurara nodded,

"Okay then..."

* * *

The next day, Rikuo went to his school with Tsurara and Yura. On their way, they met Kiyotsugu, Shima, Kana, Maki, and Torii.

"_Ohayou(1)_, Nura-kun! Yura-kun! Oikawa-san!" greeted the youkai fan, Kiyotsugu.

"Ohayou, Kiyotsugu-kun..." the 3 of them greeted back.

And then, the 8 of them walked together to their school.

When the class started, the teacher entered, followed by a boy, Tsurara was surprised seeing the boy that just entered with the teacher. Everyone whispered to each other about the boy,

"Rikuo-sama, that's the boy who claimed as a kekkaishi..." Tsurara whispered to her master

Rikuo nodded and whispered back,

"_Souka(2)_... well, we'll watch him for now."

The teacher then coughed to silent the whispering students and started to talk,

"As you can see, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

"My name's Sumimura Yoshimori. Nice to meet you guys." The boy, Yoshimori, introduced himself.

"Well then, Sumimura-kun, you can seat beside Oikawa-san, the blue-black haired girl." The teacher told him.

Yoshimori then walked toward the seat beside Tsurara. He seat down and said to Tsurara,

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu(3)_, Oikawa-san."

"Uh, ah, yeah... yoro...shiku... Sumimura-kun..." Tsurara replied nervously.

* * *

When lunch time arrived, the students started to crowd around Yoshimori, asking him questions, and one of them who is asking question is Kiyotsugu. He probably just wanted to ask him wether he wanted to follow his squad or not.

"Sumimura-kun, do you like youkai?" asked Kiyotsugu

'_Youkai? Ah, they must be refering to ayakashi*...'_ Yoshimori thought to himself before answering. "Well, I—" he was just about to answer when Tsurara interupted.

"No way that Sumimura-kun likes youkai, he's a kekkaishi after all."

"Kekkai...shi?" asked Kiyotsugu in wonder.

Yoshimori quickly took Kiyotsugu's and Tsurara's hand and run to the rooftop. Unknown to the two of them, Rikuo, Yura, and the rest of the squad followed them silently.

"O-Oikawa-san! We told you to keep it as a secret before right?!" Yoshimori told her in panic.

"Eeeh...? why do you need to hide it anyway?" asked Tsurara in wonder "It's not like other will hate you if you're a kekkaishi..." she told him

"Huh.. don't they'll be scared when knowing someone with supernatural power?" asked Yoshimori

"No one would be scared." A voice answered

When Yoshimori, Tsurara, and Kiyotsugu -who remains silent- turn to look who talked just now, and they saw Yura and the others walked toward them.

"Why wouldn't they be scared?" asked Yoshimori again

"Well... do you know what, actually, I'm an onmyouji.. and everyone knew it. And look, no one scared at me." Yura answered, "But well, being an onmyouji or kekkaishi is better than being a partial youkai or a full fledged youkai." Yura stated. Tsurara and Rikuo twitched at that.

"Huh, there are actually a partial aya- I mean youkai and full fledged ay- youkai here?" asked Yoshimori who tried to get used in saying youkai instead of ayakashi.

"Well, yeah... but you need to try to find who is he/she by your self..." Rikuo answered his question.

"Oh... okay then..." said Yoshimori

"Anyway! Sumimura-kun! Would you join pur paranormal investigation squad?" asked Kiyotsugu suddenly.

"Ah... sure..." Yoshimori agreed

"Okay, then it is settled! Ah, by the way, my name is Kiyojuji Kiyotsugu. Nice to meet you Sumimura-kun!" Kiyotsugu introduced himslef

"And I'm Shima Jirou~!" then it's Shima's turn to introduce himself

"Maki Saori." Maki introduced herself

"Torii Natsumi~" Torii introduced herself

"Ienaga Kana desu" Kana's turn to introduced herself

"I'm Keikain Yura, the next head of the Keikain Family." Yura introduced herself.

"Ah... you're from the Keikain?!" Yoshimori asked in awe

"Yup!" Yura nodded

"Wow!"

"And this is Nura-kun! Our—" Kiyotsugu is about to introduce Rikuo to Yoshimori, but Rikuo step on his foot.

"My name is Nura Rikuo, nice to meet you, Sumimura-kun." Rikuo introduced himself, ignoring Kiyotsugu's protest "Let's get along!" he said with a smile that seems dangerous to Yoshimori.

"Right..."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Ayano: **Hai~ everyone~! I'm here with a new chapter! :3

**Tsurara**: Please do review minna!

**Rikuo**: And remember, no flamming.

**Yura:** Thanks for alert, fav, and reviews~

* * *

Dictionary:  
1. Ohayo: morning  
2. Souka: 'Ooh' or 'is that so'  
3. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu: 'Please treat me kindly'


End file.
